Pikachu and Snivy
by Dream the Fox
Summary: PikachuxSnivy story. Pikachu and Snivy like each other, but Oshawott isn't happen about that.. what's going to happen? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pikachu's POV

Ash, Iris, and Calin, were walking to the next gym. I was on Ash's shoulder. As we walked, Oshawott came out of his Pokeball.

"Oshawott?" Ash asked, looking at the water-type Pokemon.

"Osha!" he said, pointing at me.

I blinked, and jumped of our trainer's shoulder, and padded over to him.

"What?" I asked in Pokemon talk of couse.

"We need to talk," he growled.

I blinked again. "Okay... what about?"

"You know, Snivy..." he began, hate in his eyes at what he said next. "She's likes you."

"She likes me?"

'Yes," he growled, and pointed a fin at me. "And I don't like it. I don't like you anyway. So, you're going to leave, or else, I'm going to have to kill you myself, to make sure that Snivy can't have you."

I froze in shock at this. Oshawott wanted me to leave so that Snivy couldn't be with me? And it I didn't leave on my own, he was going to kill me? My mind spun at all this info. Oshawott went back in his Pokeball, as he glared daggers at me.

"Pikachu?" Axew asked, as he came over to me.

I turned to face him, ears down. "Yeah?"

"I heard what Oshawott said.."

"What should I do, Axew? What _can_ I do?"

"You're a lightning-type. He's a water-type. You can easily beat him in battle, if he tries to kill you," the dragon-type Pokemon pointed out to me.

"I know that.." I muttered to my friend, but fear was holding me back from stopping him from killing me. He had already tried once, and now, I was scared that he really might this time. 'B-But, Axew, you know he tried to kill me already.. what if he really does this time?"

"Ash won't let that happen."

"Ash couldn't stop Oshawott the last time he tried, Axew!" I told my friend, now I was shaking, badly.

"You're really scared, ain't you?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Listen, Pikachu, don't worry about Oshawott. I know someone who can help you."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

The dragon-type Pokemon grinned at me. "You'll see very soon," he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" I asked the dragon-type Pokemon.

He chuckled. "You'll see.." he said again.

Now, I wanted to know more then even as to what he meant by that. My mind kept going over that, and it wouldn't stop. Soon it was lunch time, and Ash and his friends let all the other Pokemon out to eat.

Snivy walked over to me.

"Hey, Pikachu," she said.

"H-Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine."

The grass-type Pokemon raised one of her eyebrows at me. Her red eyes burned into my black with a hint of brown eyes. I couldn't lie to her, after all, she liked me, right? So, she had a right to know.

"Okay.. there's something wrong.." I muttered, keeping an eye on Oshawott, as I said this.

"Well, what's wrong?" Snivy asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oshawott is."

"What about him?"

"He knows that you like me, which I like you back. Heh.." I blushed when I said that, and she blushed too, but I continued anyway. "And he doesn't like that. He doesn't like me anyway, as you know. And he wants me to leave.. and if I don't.. he's going to kill me."

"What?" Snivy gasped, hearing that. She glared at Oshawott, hatred in her pretty red eyes.

The water-type was looking at us, he was smirking, but it was an evil smirk. That sent a shiver right up my spine. The pretty grass-type Pokemon beside me, turned her red eyes back on me.

"He won't kill you, or make you leave, Pikachu," she told me.

I sighed. I really wished that I could belive that she and Axew told me, but deep in my heart, I couldn't. Maybe it was best if I just leave. Yeah that's it. Tonight, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, that's what Oshawott wanted right? So, he'd get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon night had fallen over the forest we had stayed in for the day. All the Pokemon were now in their Pokeballs, but Axew and I. We didn't go in them. I didn't like too, cuz I was scared of them, and Axew.. well.. I didn't know why he didn't go in one. Anyway, Ash and the others were alseep. Seeing that, I got to my paws, and ran off into the night. Tears came running down my face, as I ran, but I didn't care. I kept running, leaving my friends and family behind, never to return to them, or see them again.

*********

it was the next morning, and Ash, Iris, and Cailn woke up, and looked around, seeing that I wasn't there. That got all of them worried. They started to look around, calling my name, but I never came, or answered them. They sent out all their Pokemon to go and look for me. Oshawott smirked, knowing what happened, and why I wasn't around. Snivy and Axew did too, and they glared at him, harted in both of their red eyes.

***********

I was still running. I wasn't going to stop till I was far away from them. Sure, I was far now, but I still didn't want to stop. The tears were still comming, they won't stop no matter how much I tried to make them stop. So I stopped trying and let them fall. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into something or someone. I looked up to see what I ran into it. I had ran into a tree, which hurt, might I add. I shook it off, and continued to run, as fast as my paws would let me go. My heart felt like it was broken into peices, which made me feel worse. A shadow came over me, and I looked up, and cried out at what I saw infront of me.

************

Snivy, Axew, and the other Pokemon were looking high and low for me, but no matter how much they looked, they weren't going to find me. I was too far away of them for that to happen. Snivy put her paws over her eyes, and cried.

Axew patted her on the back, just as sad as the grass-type Pokemon was. "It's okay, Snivy," he said, trying to calm her down. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"What if we don't?" she asked the dragon-type Pokemon, without looking up. "What if we never seen Pikachu again?"

"We'll see Pikachu again, Snivy. All us Pokemon care about him, and are out looking for him. So, we'll find him. I promise you. We will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The thing-or person that was infront of me was none other than Team Rocket. I glared up at them, sparks flying. Jessis and James smirked. Meowth.. well he raised an eyebrow at me. (A/N: I can't talk Meowth talk that well.. so bare with me.)

"Pikachu," he asked me. "How come you're not with the terp?"

I turned away at that, a few tears fell again. I didn't want Team Rocket to see me cry, I really didn't.

"I left," I told him, still looking away, as more tears began to fall.

"You left him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I-It's a long story, Meowth.."

Meowth walked over and patted me on the back with his paw, which shocked and suprised me. He was from Team Rocket, yet, he was being nice to me? What was going on?

"You can tell us, Pikachu. We got time to listen."

I sighed and began to tell them what happened.

XXXXX

Meanwhile back with the other Pokemon...

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, where are you?"

Pokemon called left and right for me, so did Ash, Iris, and Cailn. I never came to answer those calls however. This got everyone worried, well, besides Oshawott. The water-type Pokemon was glad I was gone. He grinned, leaning back on a tree, fins crossed. Snivy and Axew glared at him as they called my name.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

"He's gone you know," Oshawott told them. "So, you might as well stop looking."

Snivy and Axew once again, glared at him. They refused to believe that I was never coming back. They were going to keep looking for me, no matter what, even if it took forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So _that's_ what happened," Meowth said, after I was done telling them the story.

Jessis and James looked shocked at what Meowth told them that I told him. Meowth turned his gaze back on him, tail flicking from side to side.

"Pikachu, why didn't you stand up to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you fight back?"

"Because, he was going to kill me."

"But you're a lightning-type. Your type beats his."

"Yeah.. but.." I started, but closed my eyes at the thought of Oshawott almost killing me the first time this happened. "Oshawott almost killed me once, Meowth. Now, if I didn't leave, he was going to. And I couldn't let that happen. Snivy would be.. upset.."

"And you don't think she's upset that you left her?"

"..."

"Pikachu, look, I know about these things, okay?" the cat-like Pokemon told me, sitting down beside me. "And Snivy's going to be very upset that you left her like this. You need to go back to her."

"I can't.."

"What's stopping you?"

"You know already. Oshawott."

"Stand up to him!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can! Think of Oshawott as... us. Then, kick his ass!"

I sighed, seeing as I wasn't going to win this agurement. "Okay. I'll try Meowth."

"Good," he told me. "Very good."

XXXXXXX

**Sorry I havn't up-dated in a while. i've been busy with school and stuff. School starts Wenday for me. (Damn you to hell school.) Anyway, how'd you like this chapter?**

**Will Pikachu stand up to Oshawott? Will Oshawott kill him if he does? Why is Meowth helping Pikachu? Why the hell am I asking you all these answers?**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Pokemon gave up. Yeah, that's right. They gave up. I mean, they've been looking all day and half the night, and they still couldn't find me. All the Pokemon walked back to their trainers, sad. Well.. all but Oshawott. He was happy. Do you want to know why? Well, I'm not telling you. You'll see soon enough why.

Axew and Snivy sighed, before they glared at Oshawott, who, mind you, was smirking.

"Oshawott, it's all his fault," Snivy muttered. "If Oshawott didn't bully Pikachu, he won't have left."

"I know," sighed Axew.

"What I'm wondering is _why_ Oshawott wanted Pikachu out of the way.." the grass-type said, looking at the dragon-type Pokemon beside her.

"Cuz, he and Pikachu both like you."

"Well.. I knew Pikachu liked me, but Oshawott? No way in hell."

"Way, girl."

Snivy sighed. "We must get Pikachu back, before something happens."

Axew nodded. "Agreed."

XXXXXXXX

"Meowth, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes, Pikachu," he said. "This is the only way for you to get stronger. So, you can stand up to Oshawott, and save Snivy."

"Save her?"

"Yes. I've seen the way Oshawott looks at you two. He likes her just as much as you do. So, you have to beat him to save your one true love before it's too late."

"Oh. Okay.."

Taking a deep breath, I padded over to the water-type Pokemon, they were Ducklett (or whatever they're called..). The duck-like Pokemon looked at me, as I came over to them.

I waved my paw. "Umm.. hi.. would any of you like to battle?"

"I will," a Ducklett said, and stepped forward.

"Great," I said, dropping down on all-fours.

The Ducklett used Water Gun, I dodged and used Thunderbolt. The duck-like Pokemon dodged and came at me with Wing Attack. I rolled to one side before I jumped on the Ducklett's back, and used the most powerful Thunderbolt I could. The Ducklett let out a yelp of pain, before falling to the ground, defeated.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Good job, Pikachu," Meowth told me. "Keep it up like that, and you'll beat Oshawott in no time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meowth was right. With all the training, I was getting stronger. There was no doubt that I could beat Oshawott now. Meowth said not yet though, and I wondered why. He told me that I still had a ways to go before I could beat the water-type Pokemon. So, I continued to train, to save Snivy from whatever was to come. I _had_ to save her.

"Okay Pikachu," the cat-like Pokemon said, coming over after I was done battling a water-type Pokemon. "It's time to battle a different Pokemon."

"Another water-type?" I asked with a sigh.

He shook his head, grinning at me. "Oh no Pikachu. This isn't a water-type."

I blinked in suprise at this. I've been working on beating a _water-type_ Pokemon. What did he have under his fur? I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when he held up his paw. Meowth pointed to some bushes and out came a Watchog.

"This will be your battle parnter for today, Pikachu," Meowth told me, as he stepped back, and Watchog stepped up. "Good luck. Battle begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Snivy and Axew sighed. They couldn't be leave this. They couldn't. And you won't believe this too, I bet you that much. Oshawott, the evil little asshole that made me run away, had taken over. And I mean he took _over_ the other Pokemon. Bossing them around, yelling at them, and Ash and the others couldn't do a thing to stop them, for they didn't know. Oshawott acted nice when they were around, when they weren't, all hell came loose.

"Can you believe this?" Axew sighed, looking at the grass-type beside her.

"No, I can't," she sighed.

"Nor can I.."

"I hope Pikachu gets here soon to save us.." Snivy said.

"Why don't we just beat the shit out of him and be done with it?" asked Emolga.

"You really thing that will work?" Axew asked her.

The lightning-type nodded. "Yep!"

"No," Snivy spoke up, shaking her head at her friends, before looking at them. "This will be Pikachu's fight. A fight he has to win or we're all doomed."

The other Pokemon sighed, nodding. That was true. For now, all they could do was wait and hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow.. I haven't up-dated in like MONTHS. Sorry about that guys, but I have been busy with school and all. I know you'd all been waiting for this for a loooooooong time now. So, where's a new Chapter!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

After I was done battling the Watchog, I turned to Moewth, who, was leaning up against a tree, watching the battle.

"Well?" I asked, HOPEING it was time for the battle between me and Oshawott could findally happen, and I could show him who was boss.

The cat-like Pokemon smiled at this. "It is time, Pikachu."

"At least!"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Oshawott was busy bossing Pokemon around. Telling them what to do and how to do it. Snivy and Axew sighed, watching this. The water-type had made things so un-well since he started to boss all the Pokemon around.

"This sucks.."

"I know," the dragon-type Pokemon agreed. "But, we can't give up hope. Pikachu will be back. I know it."

Snivy smiled at that. "I do too."

"Snivy! Get over here now!" Oshawott yelled.

The grass-typed Pokemon sighed and walked over to the water-type.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," he started.

"I can if I want to!"

Oshawott got ready to use an attack on her, when a shadow fell over from a hill. All the Pokemon turned to see what it was. Axew grinned, as Snivy's eyes widen and shinned in the light of the sun.

I was back and ready for the final battle to begin, to save my friends and the Pokemon I loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm going to put the last chapter up. Tell me know if I should do an after-story. Tell me what you think, okay? Anyway, now here's Chapter 9 and the findally chapter. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

"Pikachu!" Snivy and Axew said, smiling.

I smiled and waved my paw at them. "Hi."

Snivy ran over and hugged me. "Where have you been?"

"Yes Pikachu, where have you been?" Oshawott asked, as he turned to us.

"Training to beat you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The water-type smirked. "Bring it on then."

"Fine," I growled.

I started off by firing a Thunderbolt attack at him. He used his shell to block it. After that, he fired a Water Gun attack at me, which I easily dodged thanks to my training. Oshawott growled and ran at me with Razor Shell. I blocked it with Iron Tail. We both slide back.

"Not bad, I'll give you that much," he said.

I smirked. "You havn't seen anything yet."

"Go Pikachu!" cheered Snivy.

"Yeah! Go!" added Axew, and the other Pokemon added in on the cheering.

I grinned at that. Oshawott growled and used Aqua Jet. And I used Volt Tackle. Both of us hit each other. It made a loud _BOOM! _We both slid back. We both smirked.

Okay, it was time to end this.

Oshawott fired a Water Gun attack at me again. I dodged, and fired a Thunderbolt attack at him again. This time it hit him, and he defeated. Yes! I did it! I won!

Snivy ran over and hugged me. The Pokemon cheered happily. Meowth grinned, watching from the brushes.

"Good job Pikachu."

I grinned and hugged Snivy back. Yeah, life was good.


	10. AN

**Hello everyone. I've been seeing on this story that you guys want a follow up, or the chapters ain't long enough, or this is how the characters act and gender.**

**Well, let me tell you guys a few things.**

**1. This is MY story. I can write about whatever I want to, and if you don't like it, then don't read it or review it. It's that fucking easy.**

**2. The chapters are short due to me not having lots of ideas. Besides, I wrote this story a year ago, and my writing wasn't that good. I'm thinking of going and re-writing this story..**

**3. For all of you that have been asking for a follow up, there IS ONE. It's called Pikachu and Snivy: Princess of Dreams. So, stop asking if there's a follow up or not and just go and read the story.**

**And, if you don't like how short the chapters are, then don't read the story, and don't leave a review.**

**That's all I wanted to say to you guys.**

**Well, till next time everyone.**

**Bye!**


End file.
